1. Field
The following description relates to an automatic translation technology. The following description also relates to an apparatus for determining a translation word. The following description also relates to a method for determining a translation word.
2. Description of Related Art
When trying to find a word with a similar meaning to a translation word, there exists a method for accomplishing this goal by using a synonym dictionary or a thesaurus to search for a translation word, such as by providing synonyms or words with similar meanings. Such a method operates by finding out a translation word with regard to the given words through providing a pair of synonyms or words with similar meanings, which are built in for each field. However, a great deal of effort and time by the professionals in the relevant field are required to build such a synonym dictionary or a thesaurus. In addition, even by using such a method, it is still difficult to find out the translation word with regard to new words. For example, which synonym is appropriate may depend upon the context of the translation.
Meanwhile, as machine learning technology develops, there is a method of finding out a translation word by learning a pair of parallel sentences through a parallel corpus in multiple languages. However, such an approach still results in requiring a lot of effort and time required for a task of building the corpus, where the pair of parallel words exists.